EP955
Lekcja pozaszkolna to !? | ang = The Sun, the Scare, the Secret Lair! | seria = Pokémon Seria: Słońce i Księżyc |sezon = Pokémon Seria: Słońce i Księżyc | premiera = 26 stycznia 2017 3 czerwca 2017 1 kwietnia 2018 | opening = A słońce Aloli lśni | opening jap = アローラ!! | ending jap = ポーズ |poprzedni = Młody Kiawe farmę miał! |następny = Naleśnikowy wyścig! }}Słońce, plaża, tajna baza! to 12. odcinek serii Słońce i Księżyc, ogólnie 955. Poza Japonią jest on 12. odcinkiem dwudziestego sezonu anime Pokémon. Opis Zespół R żyje leniwie i luksusowo dzięki Bewearowi... ale pobudka od szefa sprowadza grupę na właściwe tory. Złoczyńcy udają się na plażę w poszukiwaniu Pokémonów. Tam spotykają Asha i toczą z nim bój, a dzika Mareanie, która zakochała się w Jamesie, dołącza do bitwy. Po pokonaniu Pikachu i otruciu Rowleta, Zespół R jest na krawędzi świętowania długo oczekiwanego zwycięstwa nad głąbem - jednakże nieoczekiwanie zjawia się Bewear i zabiera ich z powrotem do swojej jaskini. Niezrażeni całym zajściem, złoczyńcy ogłaszają legowisko Beweara jako swoją nową tajną bazę w regionie Alola. Streszczenie Zespół R relaksuje się w jaskini Beweara, jedząc jagody, podczas gdy Bewear stoi na straży przed wejściem do środka. Nagle złoczyńcy otrzymują wiadomość z Centrali Zespołu R. Okazuje się, że to Matori dzwoni do nich, chcąc dowiedzieć się, dlaczego nie otrzymała żadnych raportów odkąd przybyli do Aloli. Jessie reaguje gniewnie na jej słowa, lecz staje się pobłażliwa, gdy tylko na wizji pojawia się Giovanni. Złoczyńcy mówią, że złapali Mimikyu, a także przedstawiają Beweara jako swoją zdobycz. Przed zakończeniem transmisji Matori prosi o więcej regularnych raportów w przyszłości, ku irytacji Jessie. Po wszystkim grupa rozważa złapanie Beweara, ale rezygnuje z tego pomysłu ze względu na jego siłę i ostatecznie decyduje się złapać nowe Pokémony. Ash i jego koledzy z klasy są na plaży razem z profesorem Kukui i swoimi Pokémonami. Lana zdejmuje ubrania i w stroju kąpielowym idzie popływać z Popplio, a Ash i Pikachu chlapią się wodą na mieliźnie. Zapraszają Rotoma i Rowleta do przyłączenia się do nich, ale pierwszy z nich odmawia, obawiając się, że woda zaszkodzi jego obwodom elektrycznym, mimo że Kukui zapewnia, że jest wodoodporny. Aby udowodnić, że jest odporny na wodę, Sophocles atakuje go swoim wynalazkiem, pistoletem wodnym w kształcie Clawitzera. Następnie on i Togedemaru zaczynają ochlapywać Asha i Pikachu, zamieniając zabawę w przyjazną konkurencję. Mallow ciągnie Lillie do wody, gdzie - razem z Laną, Popplio i Bounsweet - również dołączają do Asha i Sophoclesa, a ich zabawa przekształca się w konkurs między dziewczynami i chłopcami, do którego postanawiają dołączyć także Kiawe i Rockruff. W pobliżu Zespół R łowi nowe Pokémony, ale Jessie szybko nudzi się czekaniem. Zostawia wszystko Meowthowi i Jamesowi, a sama postanawia wypić sok i zjeść pączka malasada, który po chwili zostaje jej skradziony przez dzikiego Wingulla. James sugeruje złapanie go, ale Jessie jest wściekła i postanawia tego nie robić, ponieważ ten zabrał jej posiłek, by nakarmić młode. Zauważając w pobliżu Cloystera, Meowth proponuje go złapać. Jessie rzuca w jego stronę Pokéballem, nie walcząc z nim, przez co Pokémon zjada go. Złoczyńcy próbują odzyskać Pokéballa, lecz gdy zjawia się fala, Cloyster odpływa. Podczas przemierzania morza wypluwa przedmiot. Ash i Kiawe ścigają się w wodzie do pobliskiej skały, podczas gdy Rowlet leci nad nimi. Zwycięzcą zostaje ten drugi. Po przybyciu na miejsce chłopcy zauważają trzy Corsole. Ash postanawia spróbować złapać jednego z nich i prosi Rowleta o pomoc, ale Pokémony szybko uciekają. Zdając sobie sprawę, co nadchodzi, Kiawe ostrzega kolegę, by wskoczył do wody. Nagle zjawia się stado Mareanie i zaczyna wspinać się po skale. Ash słucha ostrzeżenia i odpływa. Wróciwszy na plażę, profesor Kukui mówi im, że było blisko od tragedii, ponieważ Mareanie są niezwykle niebezpieczne podczas podróży w stadzie. Rotom dostarcza Ashowi trochę informacji na ich temat. Ketchum chce spróbować walczyć z nimi, podczas gdy Rowlet nie jest z tego zadowolony. Mallow zwraca uwagę, że Mareanie są często spotykane wzdłuż linii brzegowej i mówi mu, że na pewno jeszcze je spotka. Po chwili Lillie zaprasza grupę na przerwę. Carvanha pływa obok Zespołu R, a James usiłuje go złapać siatką z bazooki, lecz Pokémonowi z łatwością udaje się ją pogryźć. Tymczasem Meowth zauważa zniknięcie Mimikyu i zastanawia się, gdzie jest. Wkrótce dostrzega jego przebrania w wodzie, a chwilę później jego ciało, którego widok przeraża go. Po pewnym czasie Jessie i James znajdą go w wodzie, nieprzytomnego. Kiedy jego dusza wraca do ciała, Meowth ostrzega ich przed Mimikyu, ale ten zdążył już wrócić do swojego przebrania. Jednakże namalowana na kostiumie twarz rozmyła się po kontakcie z wodą, w wyniku czego Mimikyu wydaje się jeszcze bardziej przerażający niż zwykle. Wobbuffet również bierze udział w połowie, w otoczeniu kilku Corsol, jednakże udaje mu się złowić jedynie sandał. Próbując nowego sposobu na złapanie Pokémona, James zakłada sprzęt do nurkowania z hełmem w kształcie Corsoli, ale Meowth i Jessie odmawiają pójścia z nim, więc ten sam wchodzi do wody. W sporej odległości od brzegu James kręci się po powierzchni w nadziei na powrót Carvanhy, ale zauważa kilka Alomomol. Gdy idzie, aby je zwabić, Mareanie przyczepia się do jego hełmu i atakuje go, powodując pęknięcie szyby. Z powrotem na suchym lądzie, James ściąga hełm, z Mareanie wciąż owiniętą wokół niego, podczas gdy Meowth zastanawia się, co się stało. Po wyjaśnieniu zajścia Zespół R patrzy na nieznanego im Pokémona, a James - dzięki swojemu przewodnikowi - odkrywa, że jest on bardzo trujący. Ku jego przerażeniu, Jessie sugeruje mu złapanie go ze względu na jego typ, co sprawia, że Mareanie przyczepia się do głowy Jamesa i zatruwa go; jego zaniedbany wygląd i chorowita cera sprawiają, że przypomina Mareanie, w którym dziki Pokémon zakochuje się i zaczyna go gonić. Profesor Kukui decyduje, że nadszedł czas na obserwację Pokémonów, podczas której każdy musi znaleźć i obserwować wybranego Pokémona. Podczas gdy Lana pracuje pod wodą, a Kiawe na drzewie, Sophocles postanawia obserwować Staryu i Shelldera, Lillie - Mankeya i Primeape'a, a Mallow - dwa Pichu. James wciąż próbuje uciec przez Mareanie, zastanawiając się, dlaczego go goni. Tłumacząc, Meowth wyjaśnia, że Mareanie zakochała się w Jamesie, ale Jessie nie jest pod wrażeniem. Ash, wciąż szukają Pokémona do obserwacji, natyka się na Zespół R. Korzystając z okazji zdobycia Pikachu, Jessie rozkazuje Mimikyu zaatakować Kulą Cienia, którą Pikachu przechwytuje Stalowym Ogonem. Meowth i Wobbuffet angażują się do bitwy, ale zostają zaatakowani przez Piorun. Po chwili do starcia przyłącza się Mareanie, atakując Kanonadą Szpilek. Pikachu robi unik, a James uświadamia sobie, że Mareanie walczy po jego stronie. Gdy Ash i Pikachu zostają rozproszeni, Mimikyu przypuszcza atak Cienistym Pazurem. Rowlet próbuje asystować za pomocą Listowia, ale zostaje trafiony przez Bombę Błotną Mareanie i zatruty. W wyniku ataku Mareanie powstaje chmura pyłu, dzięki czemu Mimikyu może ponownie zaatakować, pozostawiając Pikachu i Rowleta pokonanych i dając zwycięstwo Zespołowi R. Jednakże kiedy złoczyńcy świętują, Bewear wyskakuje z wody i zabiera ich do swojej jaskini. Po ich zniknięciu Ash podbiega do swoich rannych Pokémonów. Po powrocie do przyjaciół Ash otrzymuje antidotum od profesora Kukui, aby wyleczyć truciznę Rowleta. Chłopiec dziękuje im za pomoc, a Mallow sugeruje grę w siatkówkę, na co wszyscy się zgadzają. Popplio tworzy balon imitujący piłkę. Podczas gry Rowlet zostaje uwięziony w wodnym balonie, kiedy ten rozdzielił się na części i złączył ponownie. Kiedy Togedemaru próbuje odbić balon, ten pęka, uwalniając Rowleta. Następnie Popplio tworzy kolejny balon, a bohaterowie kontynuują grę. Bewear przynosi Zespół R z powrotem do swojego legowiska wraz z Mareanie i daje mu miód i trochę jagód do jedzenia. Złoczyńcy decydują się utworzyć z jaskini swoją tajną bazę. James dziękuje Mareanie za pomoc i zaprasza ją do przyłączenia się do jego drużyny. Mareanie z radością zgadza się, a James łapie ją do Pokéballa. Po wypuszczeniu czule atakuje Jamesa, po raz kolejny go zatruwając. Najważniejsze wydarzenia * Mareanie pojawia się po raz pierwszy. * Jessie i James bezskutecznie próbują złapać Cloystera i Carvanhę. * Zespół R decyduje się uczynić z jaskini Beweara swoją bazę operacyjną w Aloli. * James łapie Mareanie. Występy Ludzie * Ash Ketchum * Lana * Kiawe * Lillie * Sophocles * Mallow * Jessie * James * Giovanni * Profesor Kukui * Matori Pokémony Co to za Pokémon? tego odcinka przedstawia Mareanie, zarówno w wersji japońskiej ( ), jak i międzynarodowej ( ). * Pikachu (Asha) * Meowth (Zespół R) * Wobbuffet (Jessie) * Rotom (Rotom Pokédexowy) * Rowlet (Asha) * Popplio (Lany) * Turtonator (Kiawe) * Togedemaru (Sophoclesa) * Bounsweet (Mallow) * Mimikyu (Jessie) * Mareanie (Jamesa; nowy; debiut) * Persian (Giovanniego) * Rockruff (profesora Kukui; pod opieką) * Bewear (anime) * Mareanie (wiele; debiut) * Wingull (wiele) * Cloyster * Corsola (×5) * Carvanha * Alomomola (wiele) * Chinchou * Luvdisc (wiele) * Barboach * Staryu * Shellder * Mankey * Primeape * Pichu (×2) Wykorzystane ruchy * Kula Cienia (ruch użyty przez Mimikyu Jessie) * Stalowy Ogon (ruch użyty przez Pikachu Asha) * Piorun (ruch użyty przez Pikachu Asha) * Kanonada Szpilek (ruch użyty przez Mareanie Jamesa) * Cienisty Pazur (ruch użyty przez Mimikyu Jessie) * Listowie (ruch użyty przez Rowleta Asha) * Bomba Błotna (ruch użyty przez Mareanie Jamesa) * Drewniany Młot (ruch użyty przez Mimikyu Jessie) Twórcy * Animacja: Team Kato * Scenariusz: 面出明美 Akemi Omode * Scenorys: 尼野浩正 Hiromasa Amano * Reżyser: 渡辺正彦 Masahiko Watanabe * Animator: 直井由紀 Yuki Naoi, 夏目久仁彦 Kunihiko Natsume Notatki produkcyjne Ciekawostki * Jessie i James używają przynęt w kształcie Ekansa i Koffinga ( ). Jest to nawiązanie do Ekansa i Koffinga, którzy dawniej byli w ich posiadaniu. ** Jessie wykorzystuje tę samą przynętę w odcinku ''Wielkie niebo, mała ryba!''. * Ash i jego koledzy z klasy noszą stroje kąpielowe w tym odcinku. * Ten odcinek ujawnia, że Jessie nie lubi Matori, podobnie jak Meowth gardzący Persianem Giovanniego. Edycje dubbingowe * Scena, w której Meowth unosi się na powierzchni wody, twarzą w dół, po ujrzeniu Mimikyu bez przebrania, a po chwili jego dusza wraca do ciała, została usunięta w wersji zdubbingowanej. Poké Problem Poniżej znajduje się sekcja Poké Problemu przedstawionego w tym odcinku, wraz z dodatkową sceną, które pojawiają się wyłącznie podczas japońskiej emisji tego odcinka. Tym razem to James zadaje pytanie. W dodatkowej scenie James wypuszcza Mareanie, postanawiając poćwiczyć jej unikanie. Gdy Pokémon podskakuje, mężczyzna chroni swoją głowę przy użyciu patelni. Jednakże, kiedy nic się nie dzieje, James odsłania się, by sprawdzić, o co chodzi. Wtedy Mareanie znienacka owija się wokół jego głowy, ponownie go zatruwając. Ankieta Jak oceniasz odcinek EP955? 1 2 3 4 5 Zobacz też en:SM012: The Sun, the Scare, the Secret Lair! es:EP955 Kategoria:A do Z Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki serii Słońce i Księżyc Kategoria:Odcinki sezonu 20